A GAME OF THRONEL: NEW BEGINNING
by Pizzamancer
Summary: Some men just wanted to watch the world burn... Others wanted to see the survivors' reaction... The move was not new... but the methode was. And in the shadows a mad man grinned ...
1. Chapter 1

I OWN A GAME OF TRHONE AND A FIRE OF SONG AND ICE Lol nope it belongs to its owners nbut im shure evreiboy and girls will L-ul-ve this storey.;+

Ophelia Lannnsiter was ridding on her horse. She was riddign to meet witjh her fate, but one that was not hers. Since her brother was dead, she had to go at his place on the King's court, doing his job as her own, and winning sweet money and dangerous responsabilities on the way to a greater success. But since this is some kind of medieval world, Girls were not respected and the place of her brother had to be filled by a man, or no one else. So Ophelia disguised herself as a man: She wore the most clever of disguise so no one could recognize her or tell she was Opjhelia Lannister. She wore male clothes, most of it in skinthight leather and furr with a chainmail and a cape, and the most bigger hat one could find if this one discovered it. Also, nobody could tell she was a she, because the had a FDALSE Moustache, a nearly a Fu Manchu one, but more like the one of Hulk **(AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hu,lk laogan, not the green from the Avengers LOL) **.

So Ophelia LaNNIster, who was know under the name Of Bruno Lannister and of Othelllo Lanister, was riding her horse. It was a mighty stallion of dark hue, bread for battle, travel and efforts of mundane importances, With a Mane of gold and hooves like thunderstorms in the first night of spring: Oreageous and terrible, yet beautiful. She, because Ophelia (Authaor's notes: Or Bruno Or Othello) preferred to think of animals as presonns so it was she not it, was always appy of travelling or killing peasants, but since there was no dirty peaseants around the horse just walked happily.

And soon they saw the wall and the Kings'Castle.

JHHHJHJHJHHJHJHHJHJHJHJHJHHJ HJHHJHJJJHHJHJHHJHJHJHJHJHJH JHJHJHJHHJHJHHJHJHHJHJJHJH

Two man were standing in the cold, on a hill. They were also watching the Horizon. One Of them was a muighty knight, all armred in chainmail and furr. He held his Huge sword with two hands, like some of the mightiest templar in their dreamless sleep of death and stone, between his legs with the point on the ground, between his feets. His Compagninon was a man in a classiy suit, and he was probably rich to the core because to wear informally a220220 bucks suit is the cold on a dirty land you had to be rich and maybe stupid, because otherwise the loan Shanrks comes and breake your LESGS!ä

"BRACE yourself, Winter is coming!" said the first man, assuming a stunning position that cried "come at me, bro" and using* his sword as a baseball bat **(*Author noters: he held the sword like a bat, for the ones who think otherwis**_e well it's mine storey, doyour own)_

Hhis Compagnion respnonded, in his eyes the look of a man who looked like a man who gazed into the Sires of H-E_LL(Cant rite that). A slingle tear dropped in the ground to never reaper (or be seen again). "I hadn't know it already reached climax" Said the man. A dark laught echoed in the wind like the sinister wishper murmured by a insane wizard who got mad after felling in folly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the Feast of the feats (STILL NOT OWNING THE COPYRIGHTED PART. EVERYTHING IS OWNED BY THEIR OWNERS)

Ophelia Lannister, or Bruno Lannister as she (he) was called now, was more than a little nervous. He was (still Ophelia,ok?) standing before the Kings' Dinnere Table, with King Roberts and his queen in front of him, and surrounded by the deadly decadent courtiers of the King's court.

"I Salute You , king Rioberts!",Bruno said. "And I pledge my alleigence for the place that my brother previously occupied."

"oh, that", said the king, passably drunk and holding a cup that would surly make him more. "I gave this post to this guy weeks ago," he continued while pointing to a man at his left. Bruno glared at the man. He wore strange clothes, some kind of dark-red _kimono_, and the majority of his face was hidden by a stylish mask. "His name is Scorpio. He came here last week with his buddy here" continued the intoxicated monarch, pointing at other people wearing the same style of clothes, but WITHOUT maskes and in other colours. "There's Lion, Crane, Dreagon, Mantis , Crab, Phoenix and the prettiest of all, Unicorn" addressing to the one wearing pink and gold. "And their wery good in bed" said the queen, a knowing smile on her grinning lips.

"Shall this sluth simply stop spoil this serenity sans soucis of soirée? Boomed the king. The Queen looked sheeplish for a moment, before winking at Bruno.

"So what are I gonna do? " Asked the third son of the Lannister, or should I say the first daughter? Well", answered the king, "we always need more useless aristocrats to fill the background when te real protagonistes are talking, so you shall be: Bruno Lannisteer , _maitre des Bees * _of the court."

"AND NOW THE FEAST MUST GO ON UNTIL DAWN" roared somebody, which was ansewered with cheers.

*It means "master of the bees"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH

Bruno had drank to much at this soirée. And so he wasn't surprised when the queen came into his new chamber.

"Would you like to have to opportuinity of helping me?" Asked the queen

"Fair maiden, everybody from north to East heard the tales of your passionate loves and expert skills".

-Oh…. And from south to West?

-They witnessed it first-handedly.

The queen was quite infuriated. "look, missie, if you want to play this game, you'll die. Every rose has its thrones, and you're not so good at playing yet, even if your MOUSTACHE is quite marvelous in itslef. So oder you help me kill the King tomorrow, oder you disappear in such manner even HOUDINI could not make you reappear, not in a lifetime of work solely dedicated at finding you. Capito, "Bruno"?"

AND OPHELIE HAD NO CHOICES BUT AGREEE….


End file.
